


青果

by bbjiny



Category: lili - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbjiny/pseuds/bbjiny
Kudos: 18





	青果

-OOC  
-白日宣淫

经过重重安保，车子进了大宅。今日帮里大会接着宴席，也算接风洗尘。来的人不少都想看看这位幼时就被孙家收养成年后羽翼渐丰的玄彬，似是被社长忌惮而被边缘化多年的人做了什么能再被风光迎回来。

玄彬没来得及多做整理，换了正装直去了前楼的会厅。帮里讲究尊卑位份，玄彬落座在社长的左位，明眼人开始看出这次不闻不问的搁置不是架空而是给社长做心腹去了。

明面上的公事报告，随着会厅的大门再次被打开，高跟凉鞋落地的清脆响声惹得报告正事的玄彬话语一顿。孙艺珍倒是随意，直接加了位置坐在玄彬身边，朝着主位小声道“来晚了爸~”说着转头正色又看向玄彬，“继续吧，玄彬先生。”大小姐行事作风娇蛮，即便是社长都睁一只眼闭一只眼，在座的别人更是不敢多言什么。玄彬清了清喉咙，跟上刚才被打断的话语。大小姐占着股份不管事，开会也只是放松倒靠在椅背上笑眼落在玄彬脸上上下打量，没人知道此时桌下暗黑处，孙艺珍的小腿正悠悠附着玄彬腿上，甚至蹭上正侃然正色谈着公事的玄彬的大腿内侧细摩慢擦。

会后宴席酒过三巡，玄彬找着借口回了主楼，西装领带实在束缚人，也多亏了方才孙艺珍故意捉弄点起的火，喉咙干得厉害。

“躲酒又躲我这来？”孙艺珍毫不意外地看着轻车熟路开门落锁的玄彬，“快来帮帮我啦~”女人正在自己房间对着镜子摘着项链，却死活打不开链扣，光洁的后背裸露着正对着来人。

“帮你，那谁又来帮我，恩？”玄彬走近她，看着大小姐手指在后颈处鼓捣半天却摘不下来项链的着急模样有些好笑，抓着她的手方向却向下直直按在了自己下腹，细细的肩带顺着手的动作从肩头滑落。玄彬弯腰低头看着镜子里女人似是有些慌张的神色，好笑地对上她的眼睛。

“要做吗？”她的反应倒是大胆，孙艺珍软软递上嘴唇，小手主动滑下来隔着外裤按揉着那处灸热硬挺的性器，歪头狡黠地望进玄彬的眼里，说话询问的语气手上的动作却没停下来过。

看着被抱到床上还爬过来主动扯自己领带的女人，玄彬压着她躺在床上久违地亲她嘴巴，“艺珍好乖。”

丝质的连衣裙被退至腰间，玄彬俯身去亲她雪白的乳房，含着充血挺立的珍珠听她哼哼唧唧的猫叫。他们太久没做了，没几下孙艺珍就受不了用脚去踢人想要往后躲，却被大手按住腰侧，抓过乱动的脚踝细细密密又轻轻柔柔地往上吻。

“要亲亲…”大小姐受不了大腿嫩肉被吮咬，撒娇道嘴巴也要亲亲，可他不理“玄彬……”一阵又一阵的浪潮让本就敏感的她快要哭出来。

“乖，叫老公就给亲亲。”玄彬撑起身在她耳边低声诱哄，下身炽热抵着泥泞处有下没下地磨，“叫老公就都给你…”

一别多时，原先只是霸占着她哄着骗着要听她喊哥哥，这次想她实在是想得紧，忍不住去逗她看她呜咽来满足自己作恶的主权私欲。

孙艺珍床上娇气得不行，没了力气几乎是哼唧出来的，嘴唇被亲得又疼又痒，都到了还受着身上那人要命的撞击，委屈得眼泪珠子一个劲地往下掉。以前一掉泪都被他抱着哄，停下来哄好了才继续。这次却被他抱着翻了个身，扒着他的肩膀坐起来，没停地被托着小屁股一下又一下往里撞。

“呜呜呜老公……不要了好不好”怕被掉下来，只好趴在他身上环着他的脖子，以前被他床上求着哄他开心喊的哥哥、老公一个劲地往外冒，还要吊着小猫嗓子断断续续地求他放过她，腰都要软了。不知道被主导着换了几个姿势，到了多少次，才全数交代进她身体，玄彬安抚地拍着孙艺珍颤抖的背脊抵着她额头去亲她眼角娇气的泪。

“哭包……”玄彬地看着快要昏睡过去的孙艺珍，瞧了眼时间给娇气包盖好被子准备下楼。

\--

金家出事后，金家唯一的少爷金泰坪被世交孙家给悄悄接回来改名玄彬，这一点除了方才书房里对坐交谈的两人再无他人知晓，如今多了孙艺珍。

“怎么不穿鞋就出来了。”退出书房轻掩上门，玄彬一转身就看到孙艺珍站在转角。不知道她来了多久，听到多少，打横抱起便往回走。

“我都听到了。”大小姐这下倒乖了，回了房间被放在床上才小声开口，“为什么不告诉我呢？万一你……”说道一半咬唇忍了下来，这段时间常常胡思乱想最坏的结果，只是想一想就掉了足够多的眼泪了。

“以金泰坪的身份在外面……”玄彬叹了口气，把孙艺珍圈在怀里，“出事至少不会牵扯到你。”把孙艺珍的双脚拢了拢在手掌捂着，玄彬继续道，“国外那些的不洗白也不敢转到你的名下，社长如今年岁高了，又只有你一个女儿，他和我都不放心别人去做这件事。”

他本是一条搁浅的鲸，是孙艺珍又一次给了他继续活着的海潮，才有了清晨灿烂的朝阳，傍晚辉煌的暮光。

“你怎么这么傻啊。”孙艺珍后怕又埋怨地去踢他，她眨了眨眼有水雾沾上了眼睫。

“还是你以为社长会放心把女儿交给一个连这些都摆平不了的男人？”玄彬语气自大的去抱她，捏着摆弄她小手去看当时离开时给她套上的戒指，“老婆，换成婚戒好不好。”

孙艺珍感动还气鼓鼓，又怕忍不住笑意把脸背了过去。玄彬把人转过来，捏着下巴就要凑上去去亲。

“可是我好累……不想要了……”感受到对方的硬物又抵着自己，太久没做又被要太多孙艺珍又娇气起来，怕得想往后缩。可是双腿却被禁锢着，隔着薄薄的内裤就顶了过来。

是看她真的累了，眼角又在隐隐发红勾着自己的魂，“不做了不做了。”玄彬哄着说抱她去清理，却褪了她内裤，那地方相交着被抱了起来，修长的双腿无力地在他后腰打着交叉。大小姐卧室面积不小，被抱着走向浴室的每一步都在往深了顶她，刚进浴室就哭着了滑了下来，嘴里还骂着坏人只知道欺负她，又被他抱着转了身压在洗漱台上被掐着腰要。

镜子里是自己哭哭啼啼的可怜样，身后那人还狠狠地往里撞，孙艺珍敏感极了双腿无力地往下滑，又被玄彬掐着腰提了上来。直到孙艺珍偏过头去细细地吻他的嘴，小声撒娇说老公明天再要好不好，才被掐着腰灌满了进去。

“以后还捣乱吗，嗯？”泡在热水里，玄彬握着她的脚踝去吻她眼角绯红，大拇指暗示性地摩擦着她柔嫩小巧的脚趾。

孙艺珍仰头蜻蜓点水地吻了玄彬一下，不说话。


End file.
